


[podfic] Job Satisfaction

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 4 (2010), BDSM, Cock Warming, Indifference Kink, M/M, Objectification, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, Shame, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: When Steve can't handle his work with the Secret Avengers, he has a rather unconventional arrangement with Tony to help relieve his stress. It almost works.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Job Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Job Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919185) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> I woke up today to this gorgeous fic slapping me in the face, so really, I had no choice but to record it. Thank you, Sineala, for the blanket permission. 
> 
> To my listeners, as always, I hope you enjoy this, do remember to leave feedback for both Sineala and me, and have a wonderful day.

[Job Satisfaction](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iaoP_lb0bcxCqmUWghi-iis4BFkDrixB)

Cover art by: The Casual Cheesecake

Music: A Hair on the Head of John the Baptist by Saltillo 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Hopelesse for the music rec, and to Cathalinaheart for beta listening. <3


End file.
